I Belong Here
by firewindgurl
Summary: Two people who had barely ever seen each other are betrothed in marriage. He had a big ego, she was shy and quiet. Can Hyuuga Neji, a boy with a talented eye, fall in love with Hyuuga Hinata, a girl whose eyesight was getting worse by the minute?
1. A Blind Hello

I Belong Here

A/N: Okay, this is my new nejihina fic. I hope you enjoy it. Well, im not sure if it will be good but I can always try. "

Summary: Two people who had barely ever seen each other are betrothed in marriage. He had a big ego, she was shy and quiet. Can Neji Hyuuga, a boy with a talented eye, fall in love with Hinata Hyuuga, a girl whose eyesight was getting worse by the minute?

CHAPTER 1:

A BLIND HELLO

Hello. That was the first thing Hinata Hyuuga said to Neji. She bowed down and smiled. "You must be the great Neji Hyuuga. I've heard of you but I never saw you. It's a pleasure to meet you." Then she stuck her hand out.

Neji took it and shook it. The hands were cold but soft. She looked up at him and her face turned red. The sixteen year then turned around and went upstairs to her room.

"How do you like my daughter?" a voice said from behind. Neji turned around to see Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga family. He bowed down but was stopped by him. "What are you, Neji Hyuuga, doing? I should be bowing to you. You've done many great things and are well known. I'm proud to finally be meeting you, my nephew. Ha, your father, my brother, was a great man."

Neji simply turned the other way. "How should _you _know anything about my father, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi could sense the tension. "Well, let's talk about something else then. I'm sorry to have mentioned your father by the way. Anyways, how do you think of my daughter, Hinata?"

"She's…" Neji did not know how to describe her. She wasn't a prize possession; no great looks, no strength, no nothing. Just like an average girl except for her white pearly eyes.

"Doesn't stand out does she?" Hiashi finished for him. "Yes, Hinata is always like that. She's quiet, not strong, and many other things. One thing she isn't is like her sister, Hanabi. Hanabi is quite the girl; very outgoing, outspoken, and very assertive. Except she at times is disobedient. You should meet her someday."

"Yes, I'll be sure to when I have the time."

"Well…" Hiashi sighed. "Sadly, Hinata didn't have those features and _she _is the firstborn so she must make an heir to the Hyuugas. That is why I asked you to come Neji. How would you like to marry her?"

Neji stood erect. "M-Marry her? Sir, I barely met her."

"But if you marry her, she could learn a few things from you and build character."

"Hiashi-sama, I wouldn't mind if I was a tutor, but a spouse? I don't know Hiashi."

"You must do this Neji. For the Hyuugas." Hiashi said sternly. "Besides, it will not be today or tomorrow. In a couple of years. I won't try to rush you too."  
Neji bit his lip. "I…I must think about this matter." He then got up and headed to the door. "Hiashi, when I first met Hinata, something seemed weird about her. It was as if there was something weighing her down."

"Oh, well, it might be because of her eyes. Neji, my daughter Hinata is getting blind. From a young age, her eyes were defective and the doctors made the conclusion that they would not be getting better. In a couple of years, she will lose her eyesight. That is also why I want you to marry her; you know be her eyes."

Neji paused for a moment. _Blind. A Hyuuga member that is blind. How odd… _

As he got out of the house a girl about the age of 10 to 11 ran past Neji. "Father! Father! I'm hoooome!" she yelled, shoving Neji out of the way.

"Hanabi." Said a quiet voice. It was Hinata coming down stairs. "You shouldn't just shove people. That was…that was Neji Hyuuga."

Hanabi turned around to see Neji. "Oopsies. I'm sorry." she curtsied and then ran upstairs, this time pushing Hinata a bit. Hinata tripped and fell to the floor, falling on her ankle. She reached around for the wall, as her eyesight was getting blurry, and pushed herself up. She then leaned against the wall, making her way to the kitchen to cook dinner. Hiashi simply passed her as if this was a normal thing and went to Neji. "Remember to decide." That was when Neji finally realized and saw the cruel world Hinata had to endure in the family all by herself. Of course, that was how Neji had felt himself when he was a young child except he wasn't in the progress of becoming blind. Neji turned around to outside.

"_In this family ,Neji, it was either you were helpful to the family or useless. If you were useless, you were cast away into the shadows and shunned. But you can help the family, Neji, and that is why must live."_

A/N: Okay, this chapter may have been a bit awkward. My main intention for this chapter was to give you guys, the readers, to kinda have a view at how Neji and Hinata first meet and how Hinata is treated. Alright, please review after you are done and thanks again for taking your time to read this story:D


	2. Another Encounter

CHAPTER 2:

ANOTHER ENCOUNTER

AN: Okay. Second Chapter. Haha. finally updated. i was being a lazy butt. sorry guys. lol. xP I hope you guys are enjoying this story. It came up the top of my head and I hope it doesn't sound too cliché. I wouldn't want that to happen. Haha.

"This is stupid." Hanabi remarked. She leaned against the wall and glared at her father for making her go. "This is for _Hinata's _benefit. _Not _me. I have better things to do then _this._"

"Hanabi, I'm sure Hinata would want someone to comfort her. The more comfort she has, the more she has the will to keep going. As soon as this is done and over with, we can _all _go back to our normal lives again." Hiashi sighed.

Hanabi smirked a bit. "So you don't really care too do you?" Hiashi left no response.

"Hyuuga Hiashi." A doctor in white came out from a room. "You can see her now." Hiashi went into the room where he saw a girl around the age nineteen sat on the bed, her left eye covered by a long white bandage that went around her head.

"C-chichue." Hinata said in acknowledgment. She was unusually smaller then other girls her age. It was probably because she never really had an appetite for hospital food when she was in the hospital for many days.

Following Hiashi was Hanabi. "Hey sis. How's your eye?" she asked, looking at her cuticles.

"Um…its okay." She said quietly, knowing Hanabi wasn't really interesting. "The doctor says its not getting better…but not getting worse. So…yeah…I'm not really…sure…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"Hinata, I should be going. Hanabi, please stay with Hinata-"

"Hell no!" Hanabi yelled. "I'm not gonna stay with _Hinata! _I have a million other things to do then _babysit _my stupid sister! Me and my friends were gonna hang out! I'm leaving." The thirteen year old turned and headed out the door, her face red with anger.

"Hinata-"

"It's okay, chichue. I can stay by myself. Besides, even if Hanabi stayed, I'm sure she wouldn't do anything. I wouldn't want to be…" Hinata's voice lowered. "_A burden _would I, chichue?"

"…No. Well then, stay here. I believe the doctors said that you would be spending the night."

"H-Hai. They did." Hinata said sadly. She hated staying overnight at a room in a hospital. "A-Ano…chichue…will you be visiting later?" Hinata asked hopefully.

Hiashi glanced at Hinata. "No. I will be too busy."

"I-I see." Hinata said calmly. She, with all her heart, wanted to scream out saying "Too busy for your own daughter!" but then her father would be shocked and demand to know who in the world this girl, who was _totally _unlike his daughter, was. "T-Then…goodbye chichue. See you…"

"Tomorrow." Hiashi finished. After that, he went out and shut the door, leaving Hinata to her solitude.

"Tomorrow…." Hinata said to herself. "Why couldn't it be tonight…or later in the afternoon." She complained to no one. She had to admit; loneliness was her greatest fear. She hated being alone or worse, _dying _alone. Hinata shuddered at the thought of _dying_. She had dealt with enough tragedies in her life; with her mother dying when Hinata was at such a young age, to be thinking of death. "Oh well…I'll just have to deal with it." She whispered to herself.

X:X:X:

"Hyuuga-sama. Was your trip good?" asked a man in a black suit.

"Yes. Quite well, thank you."

"Would you want to go the meeting?"

"No. I would like to go to the hospital first." He smiled at the man in the suit. "Perhaps…a surprise visit?"

X:X:X:

"12:00 already?" Hinata said to herself. She was confused at how fast the time past, especially when she was doing nothing. It had already been two hours since Hanabi and her father were here. She regretted not trying to convince Hanabi to stay. Boredom had gotten the best of her and even Hanabi's company was better then nothing. But doing that would mean selfishness and selfishness was_ not_ in Hinata's system.

Sighing, Hinata laid on her small bed. Her colorless pillow had been stained with tears from yesterday night when she cried endlessly from loneliness. She often wondered why no one would visit her. Was it because she was shameful? Disgusting? _Incompetent? _It wouldn't hurt to visit her just once out of love. Did _anyone _care about her?

As Hinata was deep in her thought of her life, the door knob silently turned. The door slowly opened and Hinata's heart beated fast. "Hanab-" She stopped herself when she noticed who it was. Quickly she got out of her bed and bowed down but only stumbled and fell to the ground. She hurriedly stood up and bowed once more, this time more graceful. "K-K-Konnichiwa…_Neji-niisan._"

"Ah…yes. Hinata right?" asked the tall twenty-year old. His white pearl eyes stared at her blushing red face.

"H-Hai…" she answered. Her face blushed intensely. She probably acted stupid in front of him, falling on the floor and stuttering.

"Is…Hiashi-sama here?" he asked.

"Um…iie." She answered.

"Oh, I see. I thought he'd be here with you." Neji said in a low voice. He turned around and faced the door.

"A-Ano…how did you know I was in this hospital."

"Hiashi emailed it to me." he answered.

"Then may I ask you one more thing?"

"Hai."

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You don't know?" he asked, amused. "So Hiashi didn't tell you then." He mumbled.

"Is it…something _important?_"

Neji turned and looked at Hinata. "You should just go to sleep. And yes, it _is _something important." He turned the door knob and took a step out. "I hope your eye feels better, _Hinata-sama._" After that, he left without saying anymore words.

Hinata smiled a bit as her face turned bright red. _He isn't that bad…though he really could do something with his facial expression…_ she giggled a bit. She then scolded herself for making a bad comment and then laughing about the only person who cared to hope her eye got better. _Hm…I really should start getting out. Being in this room is starting to make me go crazy…_

She shook the thought of laughing out loud out of her head and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. Hinata couldn't help but keep thinking about Neji's business, though. _I do wonder why he's here…_

X:X:X:

"Hiashi." a man said. He motioned his fingers for the Hiashi to come.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Hyuuga Neji has arrived." The man whispered.

Hiashi looked ahead of him where Neji stood. Neji leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"It is simply for the sake of the Hyuugas. Nothing more." Neji said sternly to the head member. "Hiashi-sama. My answer is yes."

Author: Firewindgurl here! I wrote this story someowhere around 1:00 a.m. so plz don't blame me if this chappie is corny. lol. Ne wayz, plz review! I'd appreciate it :D


	3. Insanity

CHAPTER 3:

INSANITY

Author: Ok, I decided to update this story after talking with a certain other write for a LONG time. x. haha. she motivated me to get off my lazy ass and start working! LOL. Haha. so thank her big time okies? Lol. Yeups. This chapter is in honor of **thundermaster55**. lol.

Madness.

She couldn't take it anymore. The rhythmic pound against the table, by Hanabi's feet, became embedded in Hinata's mind. The short haired Hyuuga heiress slowly closed her eyes but flashed them open once more. She could hear the faint mumbles of her father and Neji from the closed door. It was going all too fast. She couldn't handle anything anymore. Hinata could feel herself burning up as her mind wandered off to the one and only thought of Hyuuga Neji.

_"I came here to announce my agreement to marry Hyuuga Hinata."_

She shook her head. _Who gave chichue authority to make me Neji's wife…?_ Hinata turned red immediately. _Hyuuga Neji…_ The name rang in her head, giving her quite a headache. _Hyuuga Neji…being my husband…?_

And then a saddened thought fell upon her. Her lips turned to a frown as she thought about marriage as well as love. Hyuuga Neji was a handsome man who she knew that she could become used to, but still, she didn't love him. A loud blonde boy with cerulean colored eyes appeared into her mind. He smiled warmly at her as he offered his hand. _"Let's go, Hinata-chan…_"

Uzumaki Naruto. The boy who she had loved since she was a child. Just thinking about him brought warmth to her heart and Hinata could feel her heart beating tremendously faster.

Hinata leaned her head against the head of her bed. Her pale cheeks turned bright pink and she closed her eyes once more as she allowed her thoughts to revolve around _him_. "…ruto…" she mumbled unconsciously.

"Ruto? Who's that?"

Hinata gasped to herself as she pressed herself up against the bed. Lying down? No…when was was she lying down?

"Hinata-sama…you're up. You fell asleep quite a while ago…"

Hinata gasped once more as she found herself looking into the white creamy colored eyes of Hyuuga Neji. She must have fallen asleep. "N-Neji…" she turned her head away from the gaze of the prodigy. A small shock of anger flew into Hinata's system as she thought about the fact of not even being with Naruto, but_ this_ man. This man right here….

"Hiashi-sama told you…did he not?"

"Yes…he did." Hinata answered.

"Are you…shocked?" Neji mumbled in his deep yet calm voice. "Do you want to reject me?"

Hinata sat up and moved a bit away from Neji. "I _was_ shocked. But it's not as if I can simply reject you, can I? Why ask such a question…"

"You seem angry." Neji noted as he stood up and walked towards the window of Hinata's room.

"…you don't know me…" Hinata was surprised to let those words slip out. She couldn't stop herself now. It was all going too fast. "I want to live my life by my own…! I don't want to be forced into something like this!" she said in a somewhat yell. She had never in her life felt so helpless, as she shamelessly complained to a man she had barely new. "I don't…want this…" her voice trailed off. Silence remained in the room as Hinata waited for a reply from Neji. Perhaps a "you're too stupid to know anything" reply or a "do as you're told" one.

"I see…"

Hinata took a small breath. Oddly, she found herself continuing. "It won't be long…before…it's too late. After_ it's_ done…chichue…as well as the whole family can do whatever they want with me…" she slumped a bit and tiredly fell back down. "…I don't really care…" her voice cracked and she forced back tears. Yes…after _it _was done. She knew perfectly well what that meant and she began to wonder if Neji knew as well.

Apparently, he had not.

"Whatever you need to finish…we can wait. I'm not exactly up for the idea myself…" he turned his head to look at her. "But my main goal must be achieved through trials like these…" with that, Neji made his way towards the door. "Sleep well, Hinata-sama." It was then that he left.

He was no different. How could Hinata had ever thought he was different? She could sense the coldness within his voice. Hinata shuddered a bit at her stupidity. Hyuuga Neji was just like the others…_using _others for their selfish goals.

She turned to her side on the bed and huddled close to her pillow. No…she wouldn't cry…not tonight. Tonight, she wouldn't let them win. Hinata bit her lip as she gulped. Tonight…would be different. But Hinata found that keeping promises were harder then they looked, especially promises to herself…

-

It was Hanabi that woke her up that night. She squealed loudly in her room and turned the light on across Hinata's room. "Ahh! Neji-kun…! There's a huge _rat_ in my room! Help me!"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, which were sore from the crying that she had promised herself not to do. She listened softly to a response from Neji.

"…hai, hai. Where was it, you said?" he yawned.

"In my room…!" she pressed herself against Neji's back as she directed him towards her room. "It was in my closet! I was getting up to get a drink when I saw it move and when I turned the light on it tried to flee! Ah…Neji…kill it."

Hinata pushed herself out of the bed at the word _kill_ it. No, she wouldn't allow that. "…Hanabi…" she said sternly as she managed to get herself into her room.

"What are _you_ doing here, nee-san."

"…perhaps I can be of help…?" she mumbled, as she opened the closet.

"No..!" Hanabi shoved Hinata away, unintentionally knocking her to the floor. "…y-you'll get hurt…right Neji-kun?"

Neji yawned slightly to himself. "If Hinata-sama wishes to help, let her be, Hanabi-sama."

"You don't have to call me that." she said a bit irritated. Hanabi smirked and grabbed Neji's arm. "Stay with me tonight. You don't have to kill the rat _now_ but as long as you're here…then I'll be okay…"

"Iie. There simply is no need to stay here with you, Hanabi-_sama_. If you wish to be safe, then sleep in a different room, perhaps Hinata-sama's. I'm going to sleep." He turned around but stopped where Hinata fell. "Stand, Hinata-sama." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

Hanabi pouted and fell on her bed, making a big thump sound. She stared enviously at Hinata-sama, who leaned against Neji for support as they made their way towards her room.

"Hinata-sama…you should get some rest…"

Hinata tore away from Neji's grasps. He was only using her. "I'm okay. You should go back to sleep, Neji-niisan."

"You shouldn't be calling me that, _fiancé. _Neji is quite fine." The prodigy smirked.

"Then Hinata is fine as well." She muttered as she went to bed.

Neji stared intently at the struggling girl. He narrowed his eyes a bit and turned his back against her. "It's seems very unlike you when you try to be harsh or cruel towards someone."

Hinata paused as she kept her ears open for him to explain. He didn't, and so she inquired herself. "…what do you mean by that? You don't know me."

"I don't. But…you seem like a very kind person. You're angry, aren't you? That because of this…because of _me_ you don't get what you want in life. You don't want me, perhaps another person that you keep close to your heart?"

It was almost as he had said. Hinata was shocked but kept quiet.

"I understand…how it feels…" he muttered and turned towards her once more. A small smile emerged from his emotionless face. "_Hinata_…"

Her jaw dropped slightly. She couldn't quite face him right now. "G-Goodnight…Neji-ni…" she stopped herself as she contemplated whether she should finish or not. "_Neji_.."

It was madness, Hinata was certain that was what it was. Her face was flushed red. _Iie…its wrong...it's because I haven't seen him in such a long time…_

She touched the surface of her soft pillow. _He **does** look much different from last time…_ Hinata bit her lip but shook her head once more. _He's just using me… _she remembered once more. Still, she couldn't wipe away that smile that kept coming to her face when Neji came into her head.

The next morning, Hinata wasn't surprised to see both chichue and Neji gone. Of course, Neji was the prodigious man of the Hyuugas. Hiashi was sure to let him meet everyone in the Hyuugas…well at least the important ones.

"You really piss me off."

Hinata gasped slightly to herself as she fell onto the couch. "…oh, Hanabi…"

"You think that just because you and Neji are fiancées, you think you've beaten me." Hanabi brushed some hair off of her face as she turned her head to glare at Hinata. "You disgusting little _blind_ girl."

"Hanabi…what are you talking about?" Hinata looked into the eyes of her sister.

"Hyuuga Neji, you idiot!" Hanabi slammed her curled up fists into the palms of her hands. "You just took him away from me last night!"

Hinata held her breath and tried to recall seeing Hanabi last night. "Oh…the _rat_ incident you mean…"

Hanabi bit her lip and smirked. "You're so stupid. You piss me off, Hinata-nee. You know what; I don't have time to talk to a _worthless_ person like you. I'm going out." And with that, she slammed the door closed on her way out.

Hinata sighed and got up from the couch. She groaned a bit at the irritancy of the light shining in her eyes. _Hanabi…must've done that "act" to get Neji near her. _She smiled softly to herself. _She must have a crush on him…_

It was then that the doorbell rang. Hinata gasped and made her way towards the door. _Hanabi…? Could it be…maybe **Neji**…?_ Her fingers grasped the knob tighter, and as she opened the creaking door, she was suddenly knocked over by an animal.

"Hinata! How've you been?"

The heiress smiled in happiness. "Kiba-kun. Akamaru." She held the small furry dog in her arms as her fingers gently held onto the soft fur. It had been quite a long time since she had done this.

"Where's your stingy ass dad?" Kiba asked as he peeked around the house. "Looks empty. Can we come in?"

"_We…?_" Hinata said shockingly. Behind Kiba was a group of people. She smiled slightly. They all came. "Oh…o-ohayou…" she pushed herself up waved happily. There they were, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, and Lee. And then she saw him. "…Naruto…kun…"

"Hinata-chan! How've you been? Ever since you left school, the gang's been worried sick about you. How's your eyesight coming along?" The loud blonde patted Hinata's back and smiled brightly.

_Oh god…_ she thought to herself. _It's been so long since I've seen his face…_ Hinata squinted her eyes. "Na-Naruto…kun…" her face turned bright red. "I-It's nice to see you…"

"Yup same here, Hinata." Naruto patted her back slightly. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Come inside, will ya!?"

Walking slowly, a short pink haired girl with emerald eyes came in the house. "Oh my, Hinata. It's really been a long time." she grabbed her hands and frowned a bit. "You're hands are so cold."

"O-Oh…r-really?" Hinata forced a smile. _Sakura-san…she was the prettiest girl in school. Of course, Naruto had the biggest crush on her, but her heart only yearned for Sasuke…_ She couldn't help but be a bit jealous.

"Neh, Hinata…" Kiba turned around and held Akamaru close. "We saw Hanabi on the way here. She said…"

Sasuke and the others stepped into the room at the time. They all stared intently at Hinata.

"You were getting married to your cousin, _Hyuuga Neji_…" Kiba finished.

Hinata bit her lip and glanced at Naruto, who obviously seemed interested. "A-Anou…" She looked at the group, and even Sasuke had his ears open. "I…w-well…"

"Hinata!"

Everyone turned around to see Hiashi as well as Neji standing at the door. Hinata fearfully took a step back. "C-chichue…"

"What is going on here!" the head of the family pushed his way into the house, making a way for Neji as well. "Neji and I simply go out for a moment and you suddenly bring a…a _party_ into this house!"

"It wasn't her fault." Naruto spoke up. "We came here on our own accord."

"Don't speak to me, you mediocre." Hiashi pushed Naruto out and grabbed Hinata's wrists. "Hinata…come with me."

"Don't touch her!" Naruto shoved Hiashi's hand away and stood between them. "Look you…!"

Neji pushed Naruto away. "Move out of the way." He said in a calm yet threatening voice.

"I don't take _orders_ from _you!_" Naruto's cerulean colored eyes turned steamy red. "Shouldn't _you_ be _protecting _Hinata, you idiot!"

It was so sudden. No one would have expected it. In a quick moment, Naruto was thrown aback. Yet, it wasn't by Neji's force…it was by _Sasuke's._

"Excuse his rude attitude." Sasuke's onyx colored eyes looked intently at Hiashi's and then at Neji's, both were dumbfounded.

Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke…"

Hiashi suddenly gasped. "_Uchiha Sasuke…_oh yes. That's right; I had heard you were living around here but this close. Why, this is an honor. Tell your father and mother that I said hello. Why…" the head of the family had completely forgotten about the incident, no less Hinata.

Neji took the opportunity to slip away. He moved out of sight and grabbed Hinata's hand, leading her upstairs towards her room. "What were you doing?"

Hinata fell on her bed. "…N-Neji…"

"Hmfph…" Neji covered his mouth and chuckled. "Who would have thought that Uchiha Sasuke lived around here? Had you not known?"

Hinata's gaze fell towards the floor.

**_"You're Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter…are you not? Don't tell him about me…that I am Uchiha Fugaku's son."_**

"A-Anou…"

"Never mind. I suggest you not go downstairs for a while. Hiash-sama and I had just gotten back from a meeting." Neji narrowed his eyes as a particular smile formed on his face. "Hiashi-sama…he…is quite the interesting man."

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing." The prodigy quickly said inaudibly. He got up and walked out the door. "I'll handle things downstairs. Hinata…I'll try to calm Hiashi-sama down if he finds his temper once more."

"N-Neji...a-anou…" Hinata shook her head and apologized. "N-Never mind…"

Neji closed the door gently behind him. He leaned against it and felt the wooden texture that was embedded on it. "_Hinata_ is quite something. It'll be interesting…to play with her…" he clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes. "…and to _break_ her…"

Author: Okay, I hope this wasn't too much of a short chapter. yeahs…uh I hope you enjoyed…this…uh chapter. **lol**. Please review after you're done reading! Haha. much appreciation:) THANKS! and I hope to see you in the next chapter! I'll elaborate more on the current situation in the next chapter so please don't be too angry heh…?


End file.
